mi demonio blanco
by Apficker
Summary: Todos tenemos amigos un tanto extraños, Fate descubrirá que tomarse con naturalidad esos comportamientos bizarros tiene consecuencias (mi primer fic \o/)
1. Chapter 1

Cap 01.

Estaba en el salón, la tenía a mi lado viéndome con ansiedad bajo esa capa de moderación, estaba terminando mi ensayo, ella me esperó, sus manos frotando de vez en cuando mi anatomía no me ayudaban a concentrarme, me encendía, quería besarle pero tenia que terminar mi trabajo, ella lo hacía a conciencia, sabía muy bien lo mucho que su ser me calentaba, buscaba cualquier excusa para tentarme, pero soy fuerte y doy gracias a Dios por eso, teníamos un pacto, ella se quedaría conmigo siempre y cuando yo no cayera ante sus encantos, si yo incumplía esa promesa ella devoraría parte de mi alma, mi amado demonio blanco.

¿Cuándo comenzó este desastre? Hace 2 semanas a lo sumo, no lamento nada, a pesar de todo es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado; mi mejor amigo (por no decir el único para ese tiempo) Yunno llevaba dias rogándome que le ayudara en no se que ritual de seducción y la verdad era que se estaba poniendo intenso asi que al no aguantarlo mas acepté.

Verán, mi querido amigo Yunno podía llegar a ser ese típico nerd tímido al que es fácil hacerle bullyng pero detrás de esa fachada se esconde el peor de los pervertidos de biblioteca, él no era solo un chico debilucho, su carencia de músculos era recompensada en creces con su glotonería si de libros se trataba, los devoraba en cuestión de minutos y nadie creería lo morboso que podía llegar a ser, una parte de mi se preguntaba ¿por qué era amiga de alguien como él? Al final decantaba por la lástima que me inspiraba (eso y que en primera instancia el séquito social me agrupó con él), no estaba del todo mal, la gente como Yunno podía ser interesante.

En fin, él nunca mencionó el hecho de que el dichoso ritual fuera parecido a un extraño culto y no una mera analogía de oraciones para el cortejo de alguna hembra de nuestra especie, al principio me mostré reticente a ayudarle pero prometió una recompensa en metálico cuando vio que me echaba para atrás.

Mi actuación en su locura era simple, solo tendría que servirle de centro mientras él hacía una circunferencia alrededor de mi y servir de testigo en toda su excentricidad. Lo vi tomar un libro de apariencia bastante desgastada, revolotear unas cuantas páginas y empezar a leer en voz alta algo en... ¿Latín? No tengo ni la menor idea, sacó de su bolsillo un tubo de ensayo y arrojó su contenido sangriento en el centro, leyó esas extrañas runas durante un minuto aproximadamente y cuando acabó se quedó mirando expectante el circulo "mágico", yo no podía apartar mi vista de él, que mi único contacto con la humanidad se hubiese vuelto loco era algo que veía venir pero la rapidez con la que ocurrió era me dejaba impresionada y hasta un poco preocupada, ¿dónde conseguiría un nuevo amigo? No es fácil encontrar gente tan interesante que este cuerda y ahora sucedía esto... es decir, Yunno estaba tan mal que había arrojado sangre en su alfombra pintarrajeada y ahora observaba su obra con la convicción de que algo sucedería, yo me estaba aburriendo asi que decidí levantarme de su cama y sin mediar palabras me dirigí a la salida de su habitación, no logre tocar el pomo de la puerta cuando lo escuché reír sin ganas y lanzar un escueto "nada sucedió, a pesar de todo gracias por acompañarme Fate" no pude terminar de pronunciar mi respuesta porque con la primera sílaba, al primer sonido emitido por mis cuerdas vocales el círculo explotó como si fuera un fuego artificial, densas bolas de humo blanco y rosa emanaron del dibujo que Yunno había pintado en su tapete y lo arrojaron contra su escritorio dejándolo inconsciente. Yo caí sobre mis rodillas presa del pánico y la incredulidad.

La humareda se fue disipando y de esta salió la mujer más bella que hubiese visto jamás, era endemoniadamente hermosa (pronto descubriría que no pude haber tenido un pensamiento más acertado) su cabello parecía de fuego, suelto, largo y brillante, sus ojos vibraban con un azul intenso, frío, fuerte, parte de su piel crema estaba cubierta con un inmaculado vestido blanco que ostentaba decoraciones a juego con sus ojos y para acabar un enorme moño rojo en el pecho. Se acercó lentamente hacia mi y con el tono más dulce que he escuchado en mi vida susurró "¿lista para firmar el pacto?" Acto seguido me besó. ¿comenté acaso que ese fue mi primer beso? La gente normal espera un beso normal, yo sabía que no era normal pero que mi primer beso fuera en el cuarto de mi mejor amigo con una mujer que recién acababa de materializarse de un halo de humo producido por unos rayones en el piso salia de mis expectativas; fue extraño, muy extraño, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cercanía, ella mordió sin contemplación mi labio inferior al punto de dejarlo sangrando y al finalizar lamió cualquier rastro rojizo que pudiera haber salido de mi boca. Me sonrió y se levantó, solo puedo recordar un "vámonos de aquí" antes de seguirle.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 02.

Cuando recobré la consciencia lo primero que vislumbré fue el techo de mi habitación, todo me daba vueltas y el labio me dolía terriblemente, tomando este hecho como recordatorio del evento que a juzgar por el reloj en la pared había ocurrido hace una hora en casa de Yuuno me levanté con la mayor rapidez posible del piso, esa acción sin duda me dio vértigo pero lo que me hizo regresar al suelo de bruces fue ver a mi atacante cómodamente recostada en mi cama; sus intensos ojos azulados clavados en mi y su sonrisa ladina me produjeron escalofríos, estaba atónita, boquiabierta y sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

- por fin despiertas, estaba empezando a aburrirme - su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras abandonaba mi lecho y elegantemente se posicionaba sobre mi.

Contuve el aliento el tiempo en que su mano tardó en llegar a mi mejilla y deje exhalar un suspiro cuando el tacto se volvió caricia, sus dedos detallaron con parsimonia mis pómulos y su pulgar rozaba levemente mi labio herido.

- lamento la brusquedad de mi acto pero tenía que comprobar que la sangre utilizada en el ritual fuese la tuya ya que no fuiste tu la que me conjuró - dijo esto con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, como si algo le molestara - no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no me invocaste tu? El otro humano no era necesario.

Mientras ella cavilaba yo lentamente fui procesando la información: el ritual de yuuno, mi sangre, conjurar una chica de procedencia dudosa... ¿En qué clase de lio estaba metida?

- ehh... Señorita, creo que esta en un error, mi amigo Yuuno fue el que causó todo este malentendido, es a él a quien busca, yo no tengo nada que ver en sus asuntos - Mi respuesta le arrancó una carcajada limpia y sonora.

- ¿señorita? ¡Cuanta formalidad! Mi nombre es Nanoha niña y no estoy equivocada, aquel humano pudo haber recitado las runas de invocación pero la sangre con la que se hizo el contrato es la tuya, tu fuiste la que activó el hechizo con tu voz y contigo firmé el pacto - esto último lo dijo con cierta picardía e irremediablemente me sonrojé - por cierto, eres muy dulce, eso es anormal en la sangre humana, deberías hacerte un chequeo.

Ok, sinceramente no sabía a que interrogante darle prioridad: ¿cómo rayos el imbécil de Yuuno había conseguido muestras de mi sangre? ¿En qué clase de pacto estaba atrapada con esta mujer? ¿Debería sentirme halagada porque dijo que era dulce o espantada por el hecho de que haya degustado mis glóbulos rojos como si de un manjar se tratase? ¿Existía la posibilidad de contraer diabetes a pesar de que mi consumo de glucosa era casi nulo?

- esta bien, fingiré creerte, las cosas marcharán de acuerdo a tu retorcida lógica asi que si, hipotéticamente hablando, yo tuviera un pacto contigo ¿en qué consistiría?.

Sus labios volvieron a curvarse hacia arriba, a mi mente vino la frase "no hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no quieres saber" y por primera vez desde que este sinsentido comenzó tuve miedo de la chica, de Nanoha.

\o/

Oooh! Comentarios! El sueño de todo aquel que se cree escritor :'D jojojo disculpen la demora con la actualización de este fic pero la inspiración no fluía y sin ella yo no escribo nada, la verdad es que el primer cap fue una inspiración fuerte y fugaz que tuve el mismo dia en que lo publique x.x (por eso espero que sepan excusarme con los errores que tuve) ahora me toca ir inventando sobre la marcha, no tengo ningun desenlace ni nada planeado, con decirles que ni yo misma conozco los términos del contrato entre Fate y Nanoha xD no miento cuando digo que es el primer fic que escribo, he leído varias novelas y fics de todo tipo, tuve profesores de castellano bastante exigentes en el liceo x.x , trato de ser bastante perfeccionista con lo que hago y como soy bastante cohibida tiendo a escribir sobre mis sentimientos (es algo que hago para desahogarme, luego lo borro porque no me agrada mucho mi forma de expresarme) quizás por eso di la impresión de no ser una novata ._. No puedo prometerles fecha alguna para el próximo cap pero si que intentare publicar antes de que el mes termine, muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios, eso me animó mucho, nos leemos luego ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 03.

A pesar de las distracciones logré terminar mi escrito, empaque mis útiles en la mochila y salí del salón, Nanoha me seguía sumisamente aunque sabia a la perfección que solo se encontraba molesta por no poderme tentar, yo estaba poniendo todo de mi parte para evitar caer en sus juegos, en su locura, porque probarle era alejarme de ella para siempre, porque esto no era una actuación inocente y yo perdería de una forma u otra irremediablemente; todavía escuchaba el eco de su sentencia aquella primera noche en lo que actualmente es nuestra habitación, la amargura me invadió por un segundo, esto bien podría ser peor que el infierno.

- ¿estas interesada en los términos del contrato? - una de sus cejas se arqueo levemente, el gesto me pareció encantador y... Por Dios ¿qué estaba sucediéndome? Su cercanía me imposibilitaba pensar coherentemente, todo de ella era un espectáculo hipnotizante.

- antes que nada, ¿podrías alejarte de mi? No me encuentro cómoda en esta posición.

- por supuesto, ya tendremos tiempo de probar otras posiciones.

Nanoha se levanto de mi humanidad y volvió a recostarse en mi cama, la naturalidad con la que se estaba tomando las cosas me encrespó los nervios, era sugerente y no se inmutaba al estar en mi habitación, de hecho parecía estar tan cómoda como si de su hogar se tratase.

- comencemos por las presentaciones, ya te he dicho mi nombre, ¿cuál es el tuyo? ¿Cuántos años de dichosa existencia posees? ¿Tienes alguna ocupación en este lugar? ¿Todavía viven otros primates lampiños a los que estés emparentada? - su voz adoptó un matiz de tedio y me hizo recordar a las recepcionistas malhumoradas.

Dudé en contestarle, no tenia porque darle información de mi vida a una completa desconocida pero dadas las circunstancias no me quedaba de otra - mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown, tengo 17 años y estoy cursando el primer semestre en medicina - no quise comprometer a mi familia pero mentirle a Nanoha no era buena idea asi que a regaña dientes agregué - tengo unos cuantos familiares en otro estado.

- de acuerdo Fate, las cosas están asi: me has invocado - iba a refutar pero alzó su mano para detenerme y continuó - ok, he sido invocada con tu sangre sin que lo supieras pero ¿y que? El pacto ya inició y ya fue firmado, no hay marcha atrás; soy un espíritu de nivel 3, lo que tu llamarías demonio menor, me has ofrecido tu alma a cambio de acompañamiento, un encantamiento muy rudimentario de hecho, ningun mortal en su sano juicio lo hubiese utilizado, hay otros mejores, solo un desesperado sin remedio hubiera invocado espectros de esta forma, en mi humilde opinión Fate creo que te han jugado una excelente broma.

Juraría haber escuchado el sonido de mi mandíbula al desencajarse, ¿un demonio? Por todos los cielos ¡un demonio! Ya sabia yo que no era normal ver a una mujer mágica aparecer de la nada pero lo atribuí a una ilusión de mi mente, todavía un pedazo de mi esperaba que solo fuera efecto de alguna droga que Yuuno pudo haberme dado sin que me diera cuenta (no, ahora que lo pienso esa idea es mas escalofriante que esto, quien sabe que cosas habría hecho Yuuno conmigo estando completamente atontada) esto estaba fuera de mis manos.

- cierra la boca quieres, has estado haciendo eso toda la noche, no quiero llevarme la impresión de que ahora soy posesión de un mortal con deficit mental - se exasperó y obedecí de inmediato - el caso es que recibiste ayuda al hacer el ritual, no fue completamente de tu autoría, es decir que hay un fallo a tu favor, la mitad de tu alma se ira conmigo si incumples el pacto.

- has dicho muchas cosas pero sigo sin entender nada.

- lo lamento rubia, lo simplificaré: digamos que te sacaste la lotería, te has ganado una mascota fiel y cariñosa, muy cariñosa, tanto que te provoca cometer zoofilia, el problema es que si haces eso iras a prisión y ahí te pudrirás por el resto de la eternidad cuando te atrapen.

Nanoha me explicó una y otra vez las clausulas del pacto, me hablo con analogías y hasta me dibujó para que comprendiera completamente el caos que me envolvía: estaba unida a un demonio que me seguiría a todas partes como una sombra con el único fin de hacer que pecara sexualmente con ella, al hacerlo ella reclamaría la mitad de mi alma y se la llevaría al infierno, eventualmente el pedazo que se quedó conmigo en la tierra no podrá cumplir mi ciclo de vida completo y este quedará disminuido a la mitad, cuando el tiempo se acabe mi alma buscará fusionarse nuevamente lo que me dejaría atrapada en el inframundo por siempre, para empeorar las cosas el pacto no tenia fecha de caducidad, podía prolongarse indefinidamente; entendí porque dijo que solo un desesperado sin remedio haría el ritual y me convencí de que esto era mas una maldición que una broma.

Finalmente Nanoha dio por terminada la explicación y se durmió en mi cama, yo sin embargo no pude conciliar el sueño en lo que quedaba de noche.

\o/

Holis gente! Aquí esta otro cap de "mi demonio blanco" no tengo mucho que decir esta vez ._. Gracias por los comentarios, saber que alguien lee lo que escribo y le gusta es todo lo que necesito para seguir publicando, si la inspiración no llega ustedes me animan :D


End file.
